disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
General Hux
General Armitage Hux is the tertiary antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy, serving as the secondary antagonist of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and the tertiary antagonist of both Star Wars: The Last Jedi, ''and ''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, (despite turning into an anti-villain near the end). He is Kylo Ren's archenemy and second-in-command of the First Order. Among Kylo Ren and Phasma, Hux leads the First Order against the Resistance on behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke, and he is shown to be more loyal to Snoke than Ren, as he shows more rivalry with the latter. Background Armitage Hux is the son of Brendol Hux, a commandment in the Imperial Academy on Arkanis. Born during the last days of the Galactic Empire, Hux grew up learning stories of the Empire and how it saved the galaxy from the Clone Wars, and came to believe that it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. When the Empire signed the Galactic Concordance and surrendered to the New Republic, Hux, his father, and other Imperial officers, believed that the New Republic was weak and would never live up to the supreme power of the old Empire. So Hux and other Imperial Officers fled to the Unknown Regions first explored by the Empire, where they would create the First Order, a military and political cabal following the Empire's ideology. Hux achieved military superiority throughout the Order, eventually gaining the rank of General. Personality Hux is young and ambitious. He longs to reveal the full power of the First Order's military to the galaxy, but is held back by those defiant to the Order and the superior might of his peers. Although he is dedicated to the First Order's cause, he has a rivalry with Kylo Ren, and constantly vied with Ren for Snoke's attention. The reason for this in part was due to the fact that Ren's agenda trumped the general's own. Thus, Hux never let slip a chance to humiliate Kylo in front of Snoke. Unlike his rival, Hux is more precise and tactical in his methods, and collected in commanding his First Order subordinates. A man of science, Hux has little understanding or tolerance of the Force, going as far as considering Kylo Ren's abilities as mystical, and believed his program of training Stormtroopers from infancy was nearly flawless. He also took great pride in the use of Starkiller Base upon his enemies, and was supremely confidant in its abilities. Hux is as, if not more, indifferent to others as Kylo Ren and even Tarkin to the extent where he is very willing to kill hundreds of billions of innocent lives to assert the First Order's power. Hux is short-sighted, when he learned that the other half of the map to Luke Skywalker's location is in the possession of a droid (BB-8) he wanted to have it destroyed, only to have his authority undermined by Kylo Ren; as he failed to realize even if they destroy the droid, the Resistance would have eventually found Luke even without the map, he is also delusional, as he believed that destroying the capital of the New Republic is the end of the republic itself. Physical appearance Hux is a tall, slender, red-headed young man garbed in black. Appearances ''The Force Awakens Hux commanded Starkiller Base during the time of the film. With the superweapon prepared, Hux informs Snoke of the current success at the base with Kylo Ren, the latter having spent the time trying to search for the rogue BB-unit BB-8 containing information on the lost Jedi Luke Skywalker. Snoke commends Hux and chides Ren for his lack of progress. In the dawn of the Resistance attack, Hux speaks to the assembled troops and demonstrates the Starkiller weapon's power by destroying several planets at once. When the Resistance later destroys Starkiller Base, Hux is ordered by Snoke to retrieve Ren before evacuating and return Ren to Snoke so the latter could finish his training. The Last Jedi He attempts to respond to a transmission from Dameron, who pretends not to hear him and describes him as "pasty." Hux then leads the subsequent battle, during which both sides sustain heavy losses. He also oversees the bombardment of the remaining three ships of the Resistance. When he discovers that Snoke is dead, he initially protests Ren's claim to be the new Supreme Leader, but is swiftly persuaded otherwise when Ren uses the Force to choke him, proclaiming "The Supreme Leader is dead, long live the Supreme Leader." At the end of the film, he accompanies Ren to the planet Crait in their attempt to finish off the Resistance. When Ren orders his men to fire on Luke Skywalker, Hux admonishes him to focus on the escaping Resistance members; Ren silences him by using the Force to slam him into a wall, knocking him out. However, Hux turned out to be right as Skywalker had distracted Ren long enough for the Resistance members to escape. Once they fled, Hux and Ren, along with their armies searched the empty base. Star Wars Resistance General Hux's speech from ''The Force Awakens was broadcast through all First Order channels, which Kaz and Torra witness. Like the film, he gives the order for Starkiller Base to be fired, destroying all of the planets in the Hosnian system along with the Senate and killing trillions of people. Kaz originally believes that his parents were among the casualties, but it is revealed in the following season that they were off-world and were therefore spared. General Hux appears in "Station to Station" to give an important briefing about their progress against the Resistance, but then encounters Kazuda Xiono and Neeku Vozo, who were disguised as technicians trying to steal a Trans-Binary deflector. After Pyre's failed attempt to apprehend them, General Hux orders him to find the Colossus and destroy it. After Aeos Prime was bombarded, Agent Tierny and Commander Pyre contacted General Hux to report they have dealt with the inhabitants, but he is not happy that they still failed to locate the Colossus Resistance cell, and has them answer to Kylo Ren for their failure. ''The Rise of Skywalker A year later, after Ren assumes the role of the Supreme Leader, Hux grows disillusioned with the First Order, or rather, with Kylo Ren. When the supposedly deceased Palpatine reveals himself to the galaxy, Hux becomes a mole to the First Order and sends messages to the Resistance, informing them of Palpatine's return. When Ren gets his mask fixed, he questions Hux over his uncertainty, but Hux reassures the Supreme Leader that he's not bothered by his repaired mask. When Finn, Poe, and Chewie are caught aboard Ren's Star Destroyer, they are taken to be executed by stormtroopers. Hux walks in and says he would rather be the one to kill them, but instead he kills the stormtroopers and reveals himself to be the Resistance spy. He then assists Finn, Poe, and Chewie in escaping, at which point he asks Finn to shoot him in the arm so he can pretend that he tried to stop them but failed. Out of spite, Finn shoots him in the leg instead. When Finn questions why he is helping them, Hux replies that he doesn't care whether or not the Resistance wins as long as Kylo Ren loses. Hux gets his wound bandaged and tells Allegiant General Pryde that he attempted to stop Finn, Poe, and Chewie but they forced him to help them escape. Pryde sees through this, grabs a blaster from a nearby stormtrooper, and shoots Hux dead for treason. Relationships Kylo Ren Although they both serve the First Order to destroy the Resistance and conquer the New Republic, Ren does not get along with Hux at all, partly due to them both trying to win the approval of Snoke and mainly because Hux's arrogant, rude, short-sighted and delusional traits, Ren once threatened Hux, stating that if he ever pushes him too far he will kill the latter without hesitation, Hux on the other hand, dislikes Ren in part because of his hot-headed temper. Additionally, Hux had little patience or understanding for Force-users like Kylo Ren in general, as he was a man of science and not mysticism, further putting them at strenuous odds. Gallery TarkinPhasma.jpg sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-5772.jpg Hux_and_Phasma_at_Starkiller.jpg sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-8028.jpg|General Hux gives his speech to the First Order sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-8070.jpg sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-8153.jpg|Witnessing the firepower of Starkiller base Hux_Assault_on_SK_Base.png Star Wars Resistance (159).jpg|General Hux in ''Star Wars Resistance TLJ - General Hux.jpg The Force Awakens EW 07.jpg|Hux with Stormtroopers lining up in the background. Episode 7 villains.jpg|Hux talking to Kylo Ren Lego Hux.png|Hux's LEGO minifigure Hux on the Starkiller Base.jpeg 9616 StarWars GeneralHux GLAM HiRes.jpg 3425855b.jpg.jpg EMPIRE_OCT15Cover_Newsstand1.jpg First_Order_Banner.jpg Vanity Fair - TLJ Issue 2.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Promotional Image 5.jpg Star Wars Force Arena 1 Year Shop.jpg Star Wars Force Arena Sequel Cards.jpg Star Wars Force Arena Sequel Banner.jpg Ren & Husk Shuttle.jpg Ren & Husk Throne Room.jpg Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Photography - Generala Hux and Allegiant General Pryde.jpg External links *Armitage Hux on Wookieepedia Category:Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Males Category:Military characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:Generals Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:First Order characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Star Tours characters Category:Star Wars Resistance characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Spoiler Category:Anti-villains Category:Spies Category:Reformed characters